


连结

by beforethespring



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforethespring/pseuds/beforethespring
Summary: 仁王和丸井普通的共度的一天。
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta, 仁丸





	连结

**Author's Note:**

> 私设极多……

丸井兴冲冲地跑进教室，一只手按在仁王的桌上。后者坐在椅子上，捏着一管开了盖的护手霜，莫名其妙地看着他。

“干嘛？”

“快快快，伸手。”丸井看仁王不为所动，干脆抓过他的手腕，“手心向下，摊平。”

“啊？”

丸井伸出右手，隔着空气与仁王的左手心相叠。后者皱着眉毛，显出一点猝不及防的困惑，让丸井心情大好。嘿嘿……欺诈师？

“听着，我数123，你就收回手。被我打到的话，就算你输，怎么样？”

“？等……”

丸井当然是不会等的——也不会手下留情。

“12、3！”

“仁王，反应还是不够快嘛。”他有点得意地感叹着，“嘛，再给你一次机会也可以。”

“那真是谢谢你啊。”仁王的语气有点干巴。

几秒钟前，丸井的右手拍在了他的手背上，迟迟没有撤开；仁王在空中晃了晃左手，变魔术一般牵引着丸井的手腕。两人的动作相当同步，简直就像……被粘在了一起。

这就是被粘在一起了吧。

“喂……怎么回事？”

丸井脸上的笑容渐渐消失，他试图收回右手。当然成功了，回来的还有一只被拽趴在桌上的仁王的左手。

“其实，”仁王无奈地举起那管护手霜，“这个……是做成护手霜形式的胶水……”

“？”

不知是不幸还是万幸，上课铃声响了。

丸井努力把手往身后背了背，祈祷老师不要注意到自己奇怪的姿势——在课桌底下，他和仁王还是被迫牵着手的状态……然而大半节课下来，他的心绪已经平复了不少。说实话，自己被仁王捉弄的次数实在太多，但对方吃瘪倒真是头回见。为此丸井决定不去计较手腕的酸痛。

他偏头看了后座一眼，仁王半趴在课桌上，只能看见毛茸茸的银色头发。似乎是注意到他的幸灾乐祸，仁王没有抬起脸，只是屈起食指指节，避开负重腕带，轻轻地挠了他一下。

丸井睁大了眼，也不甘示弱地捏住了他的腕骨。

“说到底，”放学后，教室里的人已经渐渐散去，丸井单手拎着书包发问，“你干嘛要在自己身上用整蛊道具？”

“其实所有道具，我都会先在自己身上用一次……”仁王高深莫测地噗哩道。

“哈？骗人的吧？”

“好了，去部活了。”

“我该觉得感动吗……仁王同学。”丸井被他拽着往前走，吹起一个泡泡糖，含糊不清地嘲讽，“真是把整蛊当作了伟大的事业啊。”

“应该感动的是我吧，丸井同学。”仁王回头示意他们牵在一起的手，“在这条艰难的道路上，还能有你的陪伴，真是想不到。”

泡泡糖破了一脸，丸井愤怒地靠了一声。

到了部活室，才发现连队服都换不了。两个人只能先换了短裤和球鞋并思考人生。丸井单手抛接着网球，跟着仁王在各个柜子间走来走去——他最近一直在找有趣的他校选手比赛的录像带。丸井并不是很了解，他更关心这胶水的效力会持续多久。搞什么，一个整蛊道具的质量居然这么好……

“打扰了。”

进来的是抱着笔记本的柳。看到相连的两人时，他愣了一秒，立刻伸手阻断了丸井将要出口的解释，“不必了，我大概想象得到。”

丸井敬佩，想给他抱个拳：真不愧是参谋。

柳向仁王询问了胶水的牌子，“部活日志的本子最近老是脱页，能有这个就帮大忙了吧，多谢。”

柳的谢意当然不只是口头上的：从部活室出来，看到他们的真田尽管脸上是大写的太松懈了四字，也没有高声吼叫到整个网球场都侧目的地步；普通的练习当然是不可能了，但本想让他们练练的传说中一心同体的双打，也因为柳的劝阻而作罢。

“那就跑步吧。”真田大手一挥。

“仁王，你能不能不要老让我拽着你跑啊！”20圈下来，丸井终于忍不住，回头大喊。

仁王擦掉汗，伸出右手食指堵住左耳，“好吵……”

他看了看球场，喟叹，“想打网球啊。”

丸井：“你还好意思说！”

铁丝网内不明所以的非正选部员们窃窃私语：“那两人怎么回事啊？”

“……怎么跑步都要牵着手？”

“感情也太好了？”

“我们立海大，允许队内恋爱吗……”

直到部活结束时，仁王和丸井的手还是牢牢地粘在一起。柳提议回家以后用洗涤剂试试，“不成功的话也不必忧心。人的皮肤和无机物质不同，时刻分泌的汗液会令黏着物质渐渐失效。我想大约到明天就能分开了吧。”

那也是明天的事了。丸井观察了一下他们相连的手，觉得今晚大概不得不和仁王一起过夜。

他捅了捅仁王，“我今天去你家。”

“是吗。”

“废话。”这个样子，不要说照顾弟弟们，倒反而要弟弟们来照顾他。丸井是不会允许这种事发生的。

“嚯——那万一明天还是这样呢？你就天天睡我家？”

丸井挑眉，“是啊，你不欢迎？”又觉出重点不对，“什么叫明天还这样，不要乌鸦嘴！”

“是，是。”仁王摆摆手，无所谓地笑了。

仁王的房间在30层楼，落地窗，混凝土墙壁，看着像没装修过——也或许是仁王式的装修风格。东西相对于一个初三男生来说并不多，空气里有一种很奇妙的高空云朵的味道。丸井怀疑这个房间在仁王不在的时候一直是大开的通风状态。

洗过澡以后两个人并排躺着，谁都睡不着。一方面是没换衣服，一方面是……床太小了。空气里像有看不见的萤火虫一明一暗。或许正是他们的呼吸。

丸井睁着眼看天花板，捏了捏仁王的左手背。

“干嘛？”对方的声音懒洋洋的。

“你睡过去点。”

“再过去就被压扁了。”

“干嘛买这么小的床。”

仁王好像被这对话的无聊逗笑了，“因为，本来就是我一个人睡啊……”

丸井想换个姿势，但由于此刻两人实在挨得太近，他一转头就可能亲上，只得作罢。

其实他自认和仁王没有那么熟，像连体婴一样一起过了半天，仁王会不舒服吗？但由他看来，分明还是那样滴水不漏。

“仁王。”

“嗯？”

“这半天……你什么感觉？”

能感受到仁王把右手垫在了脑后，“不是和平常一样吗？”

丸井无语，“哪里一样了。”

“和平常一样，和你一起上课，一起部活……”

“讲得好恶心……”丸井晃了晃右手，“平常可没有这样吧。”

仁王轻笑了一声，没有回答。空气重新寂静下去。

啊，或许是这样的。丸井突然明白了他的意思。和仁王的关系，或许正是如此的不远不近。如果是队友，是同班同学的话，只能止于此地。在这个范围内，无论距离如何，对他来说大概都一样。

是这样吗？困意像潮水，没过了丸井的头顶。在睡着前，尽管不合时宜，但他还是有一秒钟想到了那个可能性：那么，假如明天我和他还是没分开呢？假如后天、大后天，假如……永远呢？

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：
> 
> 柳：非惯用手的数据没有太大的意义。  
> 仁王+丸井：参谋！（感动地）  
> 柳：倒不如趁此机会锻炼基础体力。  
> 真田：不错，跑操场80圈。  
> 仁王+丸井：参谋……（濒死地）
> 
> \---
> 
> 14番和16番是前后座吗？完全不知道。如果有人能告诉我就好了。  
> 仁王的房间在公式书上大概见过……但记不清是不是有那么高了…我觉得他很适合住在云的中央。


End file.
